Your Own Sugar
by Baeduxai
Summary: When she came back everything was different. She logged on with a wish that nothing was different. But she was only fooling herself, everything even herself was probably different. He was just as lost. They brought each other back. AlkaidxSilabus
1. 01 Back Home

**Author's Note: To really understand this fic. I suggest you read up on .hack//alcor, Nanase, Sophora, Alkaid, Silabus, and make sure you know the stuff that happens in .hack//G.U. Games;; and by heart everything that happened with Cubia in the third game. I suggest you go over to the infamous .hack//wiki and check things out. A lot of this fic is based on many facts in G.U. **

**And please don't get mad at the netspeak sometimes found in this. It's an online game. XD. Sorry. **

**Also sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. Please let me know and I'll fix it :D. **

**They probably aren't OOC because I just hate that.... but... if you see any errors please tell me :D. Not only that, can someone please verify what Alkaid and Silabus say during the doppleganger thing? I honestly just made it up. (loll~) **

**Okay! happy reading! Only 4 chapters :D. **

**

* * *

**

Chika Kuramoto got up and walked out of the hospital. She knew she wasn't of the first to say it:

"I'm back."

_"Hey Alkaid?"_

_"What is it, Silabus?" _

_"You did REALLY GREAT in the arena match!" _

_"LOL Thanks, but you always say that!" _

_"I know..." _

_(The two watched as Kuhn and Pi logged in from the Chaos gate at the same time and looked at each other only to blush.)_

_"You know Alkaid, there's a legend in The World..." _

_"Go on...."_

_"...If two people log in at the same time; they're going to be true lovers! "_

_"LMAO wow Silabus, that's a real manly thing to be saying." _

_"Hey It's just a legend~" _

_(Another two people entered Mac Anu at the same time; in this occurrence, it was Piros and Haseo. Alkaid applauded wildly; Haseo threw her a death glare. She laughed in response.)_

_"I'm not sure about that "just a legend" part. That (points to Piros and Haseo) seems pretty damn legit."_

_"LOL don't tell them that ^_^;;" _

_

* * *

_

A person named Alkaid logged in that day--a familiar confident girl also known as Chika Kuramoto. Her parents almost didn't allow it. She had to fight to log into The World. It wasn't easy. It wasn't like wiping out a bunch of players in the arena. It was a fight to see her friends again. Whenever she thought of it that way; it made her stronger...or something like that. She had to fight so that she could to The World and fight some more.

_"And just so you know, I'm persistent and I never give up!"_

Yep, there you had it. Alkaid had the persistence. She didn't know what happened while she was gone but the moment she touched that computer again; there was some fear in her. Some unknown dark and lurking fear. It was the fear that maybe what had happened would happen again and she truly wouldn't be able to wake up.

Everything she had done in The World would've been to waste. Everyone knew it was a game, but after meeting all the people she loved; Haseo, Sirius, Atoli, even Nanase she found that the game really was some kind of alternate place to be. It was like a secret hideout when the real world turned out to be crap—which it was.

While fighting she told herself, _Think about Haseo. He's the one that cried when you were fading away in his arms._ She _did_ want to see Haseo, she really did. Chika paused and typed in her username. Then, there was nothing going on in the keyboard. A deep sigh. She balled her hands into fists.

"Oh my God, Chika; don't freakin' tell me you forgot your password." She said scolding herself.

Her foot shook and bounced from all the tension. She adjusted her headset several times; as if the answer lied in whether the way she wore it was up to perfection. A familiar "bleep" sound emerged from her OS which caught her way off-guard. After shreiking (which she told herself never to do ever again), she saw that she had new mail.

Looking through, there was one from this next kid named Zelkova. Something weird was going around and she had to help fight it; she got that much; _but who is this kid? How'd he get my address? What _is_ this bullcrap? Some quest?_Then she scrolled down to the Haseo reference.

_Of course _she thought. Her doubts of this being spam shattered at Haseo's words. Sad part was; she couldn't exactly log in yet. She would've sent him an e-mail; but decided she wanted to surprise the guy.

Alkaid looked through her member addresses and stopped at Silabus'. _Good times... with Nanase ..I guess..._

"Sila--" she stopped_. Sila...Silly....SILLYGOOSE425_. She had to say it outloud as to not forget it.

"SILLYGOOSE425!!" but she practically yelled it. Her mother walked in and raised an eyebrow._ She's probably blaming it on the game._

"I'm not even playing yet Mom." Chika muttered.

So her mother took her laundry and left. Had her mother taken a minute longer, Chika would've probably forgotten the password. Then she decided she _really _had to change her password.

"God, I can't believe I forgot that damn password." She looked back at the screen "Actually, I can't believe that even _is_ my password..." then she looked over at Silabus' picture. She caught herself starting a little too long. "I'm such a..." A pause. "...silly goose.."

Chika whacked her head immediately on the table as if it were a punishment for her crappy humour. She almost broke her headset and nearly prevented herself from ever logging on again.

_Thank the fuckin' Gods. _

She promised herself that she would change her password to "Dumbass425", deciding that it went more with her badass style. Still, there'd really be no way to remember that via the Member Addresses in case she forgot again. Unless she found a friend named "Dumbass" in The World.

She looked at Silabus one more time and logged in, silently thanking him.

_"Woah wait u like Salvador Aihara, Alkaid?"_

_"Yep! You got it! I'm a really big fan. Why u askn'?" _

_"Well it's just cool 'cause I'm a big fan as well." _

_"Heeey, that's awesome, Silabus :-). But what can I say? He is pretty damn funny." _

_"You can say that again." _

So Alkaid logged in. She went to one of the areas that Zelkova instructed them to; many people really had gathered. She didn't think Haseo's words could move so many people.

Her surprise trick worked because Haseo hugged her, but she knew it wasn't because he loved her or liked her; it was because he missed her. However, Alkaid was moved at first; but then she saw Atoli trailing behind. It didn't break her heart; it only made her come into a realization.

_Atoli had a lead_.

Then she shook her head. _What the hell?!_ She reassured herself that she wasn't done yet. No that wasn't her. She'd never give up, _ever_.

Still, he looked so different now, clad in white. He looked like he was someone else. He probably changed a little, but he definitely still had his strength. She did say that was her type right? Someone stronger than her. But was it really? She couldn't give up on this guy; she blamed it on Atoli. Atoli was changing her. It didn't take long for her to trash the idea. Something was simply missing, that was all.

Chika punched the wall nearby and told herself not to give up just because of Atoli. She told herself she was Alkaid. But why did she need to? Alkaid never had to do that before...so why now? It felt like she was brainwashing herself. Something told her that she trully _was_. She mentally told that "_something_" to "STFU". Accidentally she said/typed in "STFU" in the game.

"Huh?" Haseo and Atoli said in unison.

"Er... typo." Alkaid lied. They didn't let up, they continued to stare at her.

The strange monsters returned. She never thought she'd be saved by these ugly things. Apparently they were called Gomoras. She saw that Haseo had work to do. So she nodded and told him it would be okay and that she'd take care of them. Her, Sirius, Taihaku, and a whole bunch of other people did just that and suddenly everything was under control. In truth, it was because she felt so lost that she took it out on the Gomoras. When they were gone; Alkaid actually wanted them to come back. She wanted something to beat up.

Chika just logged out when she was done and almost took in out on the wall again. Then later, she decided to take it out on her dinner instead. _Stab, stab, stab_. Chopsticks never seemed so useful. Her parents thought that her time in coma made her forget how to use chopsticks. It made her laugh.

Later she realized, that was the only time she truly laughed out loud that day. The day however, was not done with her yet.


	2. 02 Hi Again

**Author's Note: To really understand this fic. I suggest you read up on .hack//alcor, Nanase, Sophora, Alkaid, Silabus, and make sure you know the stuff that happens in .hack//G.U. Games;; and by heart everything that happened with Cubia in the third game. I suggest you go over to the infamous .hack//wiki and check things out. A lot of this fic is based on many facts in G.U. **

**And please don't get mad at the netspeak sometimes found in this. It's an online game. XD. Sorry. **

**Also sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. Please let me know and I'll fix it :D. **

**They probably aren't OOC because I just hate that.... but... if you see any errors please tell me :D. Not only that, can someone please verify what Alkaid and Silabus say during the doppleganger thing? I honestly just made it up. (loll~) **

**Okay! happy reading! Only 4 chapters :D. **

**

* * *

**

_"So...what's your favourite food?" _

_"Yeah... I like most japanese food... you know, sashimi :D" _

_"Hmm... I like miso butter ramen. :9 MMM ~" _

_"LOL, Yummy!~ McDonald's kind of makes me sick. I hated it along with all the other Western stuff."_

"_Same here I guess :P" _

Chika was done eating her dinner, so Alkaid returned yet again to the Net Slum. Haseo was apparently still online according to her friends list. Alkaid wondered if he even logged out to eat or go to the washroom. She logged in at the same time as Silabus and the two shared a lull moment of awkwardness. She looked him straight in the...CG eyes. It had been a while, hadn't it?

"Nice to see you again, Silabus." Alkaid brought herself to say.

"You too Alkaid, I'm glad you're back; I heard you were hospitalized." Silabus replied.

"But hey!" She laughed looking proud, "I'm back now from the beyond!"

Silabus gave her a wide smile; the kind of smile Silabus gave to everyone. Atoli who was near the Chaos Gate saving her game, walked over to them and giggled.

"You two..." she began. Alkaid thought she was drunk at first. They looked at her,prompting her to continue, "...You two logged in at the same time."

Alkaid worked her normal rosy cheeks until they burned in real life. She bit her lip looking deeply surprised. Silabus kept his grin for a moment and then it just faded into a small smile. The way she reacted seemed way to familiar to herself; she thought about honeysuckles. _Right..._she reminded herself, _Haseo..._

"Anyway, Haseo needs my help again! He just sent a flash mail. He said for you guys to please be ready 'cause he's gonna need everyone for this battle! Bye and remember to stay strong!" and Atoli transported to who the hell knows where. Right now, what really mattered to Alkaid was how what Atoli said about Haseo needing her and not Alkaid herself was like a slap in the face. Then again, she was the only Harvest Cleric he had.

"Wow. I guess we _did_ log in at the same time. See, I told you everyone knew about the legend!" Silabus piped up, he was still smiling though. Alkaid couldn't believe this shit. "Sorry about before." he said finally.

"Before?" Alkaid said, ditching any thoughts of Haseo.

"I never really talked to you much before when we were in Haseo's parties and now I feel bad."

"Yeah, I feel pretty bad about it too." she replied. Silabus coughed. It was weird that Gaspard wasn't around. She was going ask about it, but then Silabus spoke.

"Haseo said we should be ready and that he'll need our help." He said breaking the silence. Her heart twisted up and probably died. It was like that feeling you get when someone gives you chocolate so you get all happy; and then you remember that your life sucks. Alkaid wanted none of it—maybe later, but right now she didn't need to put up with any Haseo crap.

"Let's go somewhere." Alkaid suggested. She looked really distracted and angry. But in truth, she was just angry at herself.

"Huh?" Silabus replied, his voice cracking. "LOL. My voice cracked.. whoops."

"I found this really cool area." Alkaid declared, trying to ignore what he just pointed out.

"Oh... alright... invite me into your party I guess. I'm sure Haseo can just send us flash mail right?" Silabus cheered unable to say no to _anyone _even if both of their worlds were in danger.

"Yeah. Here, it's Σ Fleeing Innocent Daydream." Alkaid recited as she scrolled through random area words in the Chaos Gate. She thought again about Haseo.

"Well, shouldn't we bring someone else with us? You can invite anyo--" Silabus stopped. Alkaid looked distantly away towards the Chaos Gate. Suddenly she noticed the weird silence.

"Huh? What? Did you say somethin'?" Alkaid said, and she was honest--she wasn't just being an asshole.

"Haha! Er no! Not at all! Let's get going shall we?" He wished he had the courage to ask her what was wrong so he gave out a partly-genuine smile in place of it. Alkaid was not one to see through it though.

"How can you smile so much during a Network Crisis?" Alkaid asked mistaking his half-smile for any other smile. Kuhn, who was strolling the Net Slum at the time wore a devious grin--the same he used with the ladies, and whispered into Alkaid's ear.

"You see, he _masturbates_." He explained, whispering into her ear only the last _precious_ word.

The word, for some reason sent shivers down her spine. She decided that it was because they were talking about Silabus. SILABUS! That innocent, extremely nice guy over at Canard. The one that always smiled. Always. Freaking. Smiled. She squinted towards Kuhn in disbelief, who began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Who are we talking about again?" Alkaid asked in a cautious and weirded-out tone leaning her head to the side to emphasize the question.

"LOLOLOLOL" And that was simply Kuhn's exit. Kuhn then turned around and stuck his tongue out at Gaspard and jeered, "600 GP on Haseo. I think I grossed her out enough to make her go for--" Alkaid glared at him hard. Kuhn hid behind Gaspard without hesitation. This caused Gaspard to "LOL" like there was no tommorrow. Infact, he spammed the conversation bubbles with his "LOL's"

If she could, Alkaid would've kicked Kuhn in the CGI nuts. Silabus then questioned Kuhn as to what he had said. Hell, not even Gaspard knew; it was better that way. _Really_, she thought to herself; _It was_.

Then she began to question if Silabus even knew what the word meant.

_He's just too good..._

_"Someday Alkaid, I want to be just as strong as you."_

_"I don't know about that; I'm growing stronger by the second ;-P know though, for someone who's supposed to be three years older than me; you sound like you're the younger one, Silabus." _

_"Haha, Is it wrong for me to admire someone slightly younger than me?" _

_"Hey, I ain't complaining....I kinda appreciate it you know? You're different from all the other fanboys." _

_"F-fanboys?"_

_"Yeah, the male version of all those girls that follow **you**." _

_"What? What do you mean?" _

_"...Wow, you're really as oblivious as they say." _

So they made their way into Σ Fleeing Innocent Daydream. It was a pretty good area; the desert kind. Alkaid seemed to like these ones. Eventually, after beating the boss kicking Chim-chims, and wiping out a couple parties of monsters, they took a break sitting on one of the altars. The item in the treasure boxes were crap to both of them because due to Alkaid's lack of leveling while she was gone, she couldn't equip it and Silabus' items were far superior to it.

"Sorry for being so under-leveled." She muttered, never thinking she'd have to say it.

"Haha it's okay! I'm sure you'll catch up! They made the level cap 150 and there's plenty of time."

Learning that Silabus had surpassed her, she felt a sense of undeniable defeat. Then however, she wore a look of geniune apprehension. Silabus was now stronger than her. Silabus was now in one of her "types". But why was she getting so hopeful? She took another good look at him and almost laughed at herself.

He definitely didn't _look_ strong enough. Although she _had_ died twice during the boss battle, she still retained her skill. Poor Silabus had only 3 Revive Potions. It was real intense. Good thing he was over-leveled, so maybe it balanced out.

Yuuichi had taken off his headset moments ago. He was thinking. Nanase was a thing of the past sure, but she was so kind and hardworking and she looked just like Alkaid. He wondered what Nanase was thinking. He wondered where she had gone. He wondered if Alkaid hated her. But he could only wonder. Out of nowhere, something hit him.

He rushed to the bathroom.

The two sat there in peace, letting the background music loop over and over again. She actually didn't notice that it looped before. The words in her mind moved on their own.

"Silabus, this is kinda nice isn't it?" She began and continued without a response, "sometimes all I need is to get away; but even getting away alone doesn't do the trick. For some reason you're doing just tha--" she looked beside her at Silabus. His PC was idle. She punched it's face to make sure.

_-30 HP. Another punch. -25 HP._

"Hey this is pretty fun..when did they add this feature?" Alkaid said to herself. She continued with the amused look of a little boy watching an action movie. She almost PK'ed him.

Yuuichi in the real world turned back to his computer after returning from the bathroom and noticed a significant drop in his HP. He turned to Alkaid.

"Um.." Silabus began, "What happened here? I thought we took out all the monsters..."

Alkaid shrugged, flashed a smile, and scratched the back of her head.


	3. 03 Dear Prince Charming

**Your Own Sugar**

**Author's Note: To really understand this fic. I suggest you read up on .hack//alcor, Nanase, Sophora, Alkaid, Silabus, and make sure you know the stuff that happens in .hack//G.U. Games;; and by heart everything that happened with Cubia in the third game. I suggest you go over to the infamous .hack//wiki and check things out. A lot of this fic is based on many facts in G.U. **

**And please don't get mad at the netspeak sometimes found in this. It's an online game. XD. Sorry. **

**Also sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. Please let me know and I'll fix it :D. **

**They probably aren't OOC because I just hate that.... but... if you see any errors please tell me :D. Not only that, can someone please verify what Alkaid and Silabus say during the doppleganger thing? I honestly just made it up. (loll~) **

**Okay! happy reading~ One more chapter to goo :D **

**

* * *

**

Still in that area...they both got the flash mail from Haseo at almost the same time. Eye contact. Hopeful smiles. The kind that rarely came from a rowdy girl like Alkaid.

_"Hey don't worry Haseo, we'll take care of these guys."_

_"Yeah, You go on ahead. We got it. Do it for The World." _

Doppelgangers. They defeated them once, and now they kept reappearing. _This was for Haseo_, she thought. But it wasn't enough to keep her going. She looked over at Silabus who was close to dying and used a Chicha Potion. Good thing they leveled up pretty good in that place before.

It was going to be a tough string of seemingly _endless_ battles, but she knew Silabus couldn't go on without her. He couldn't do it alone. Pretty soon, that was what kept her going. They survived with smiles on their faces. It was more fun than any stupid dungeon or field.

Alkaid reached over afterwards, and patted him on the shoulder saying "You kept me going, silly goose." in a cheery tone.

He looked baffled and he was blushing. It was maybe the first time he'd gotten close to a girl really...at least in that sense--that's what she heard from Gaspard. Not to mention, Alkaid even used the term "silly goose". Basiccally, it was a pretty damn weird scene.

_Honestly, it's odd that he _notices_ i touched him_, Alkaid thought. Maybe his obliviousness was finally fading? One could only hope. She gave him an amused look and began trotting down to where they could return as regular players of The World. Silabus followed, but he was quiet. Everyone else who had helped out came too.

Kuhn patted him on the back and said, "Just keep at it, and you can win her over."

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Silabus said surprised. Kuhn sighed audibly.

"You know...she loves your _smile_." Gaspard, who had been following Kuhn, whispered to him.

":-)" Silabus typed in blankly. Gaspard and Kuhn hooted and hollered. One of them had the urge to call out Alkaid's name. Alkaid told them to shut the hell up, not knowing of what they were talking about. They listened, but continued to send flash mail to Silabus, teasing him.

"Wow, you're really popular with the flash mails today." Alkaid said blindly.

"Ehehe.. yeah." Silabus agreed. He then turned to Kuhn and Gaspard and gave them disapproving looks. They actually didn't know he could do that.

After the walk, the group returned to the Net Slum and mass-exchanged e-mails to everyone else, saying congrats. Saying how they saved The World. The smile was gone on the outside; but on the inside--Silabus was quite sure that he was smiling like an idiot.

Alkaid thought of Haseo and sent him an e-mail practically confessing. The moment she clicked send, Silabus sent her an e-mail asking her that maybe one day they could go out adventuring again. He said congratulations and good work. His e-mail turned out to be longer than Alkaid's confession e-mail. She was quite proud of her confession e-mail too. Pouting, Alkaid caught herself re-reading Silabus' e-mail, and then her very own confession to Haseo.

_"Dear Prince Charming, =) _

_I guess you brought me back to the real world? _

_Thank. I appreciate it._

_I could tell how hard you were_

_fighting out there. That kinda_

_made me happy._

_Althought I could also tell how Atoli _

_got a pretty good lead on me while I _

_was asleep. =) _

_But hey!_

_I'm persistent, and single-minded to boot._

_I'm never gonna let you go!" _

She wondered what his reaction would be. _What the hell had happened to me?_ She was still herself for everyone else. How come she wasn't herself for...herself. What happend to single-minded? What happend to fickle and selfish? What happend to _Alkaid? _Or even Haseo for that matter. She punched the wall next to her.

For the first time, it solved _everything._

_

* * *

_

Alkaid actually felt _stupid_ for giving him that damn e-mail. He replied back saying something like "Alkaid....I...." and she figured that, that was probably his reaction to it in the first place and he was just writing that shit down.

"_Welcome to the Canard Guild Shop..Oh... Hey Alkaid!" _

"_UGH! HASEO'S SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" _

"_Eh? What did he do..?"_

"_He made fun of how short I was. I gotta get taller. I'm only like 5'1." _

"_Hahaha! You shouldn't complain. I'm only 5'6. And I'm a guy."_

"_Woah...hey. :] LMAO SHORTIE!" _

"_Hey! That wasn't nice!" _

The next day it turns out Haseo worked the marriage event with Atoli. During the whole event, Alkaid felt defeated. It was a bad feeling especially for someone as strong and competitive as her. Atleast she hadn't lost to Endrance right? That didn't help. Infact, had she lost to Endrance; she could've atleast admired the hot gay couple.

All that escaped from her lips was an endless string of sighs. Silabus and Gaspard stayed with her the whole time. Gaspard collected a good 600 GP from Kuhn. Kuhn said something along the lines of "You cheated and talked to him didn't you." Gaspard replied with an honest shake of the head. Alkaid didn't give a crap about what their business was about, in a marriage to boot.

Silabus must've seen the pain in her eyes because he suggested they leave early. The two hung out in Breg Epona, sitting on the stairs but in the way of no one—because _everyone_ (even the people who were victim to his PKK spree) was invited. The towns and areas were nearly empty. They sat there in silence. Silabus attempted stirring up some small talk conversation.

"Why'd you suggest we leave?" she asked interrupting his string of _"How are you"'s and "What you up to these days"s'. _

He scratched his head. "I don't know, you looked kinda out of it. So I thought you should be happy."

"That sure sounds like you..."

The wedding event was soon done and everyone had either logged out or went on with life. Silabus went to do his guild shop duty and Alkaid decided to follow him there anyway.

Alkaid opened her menu screen and thought of forming a party. She looked through the numerous Member Addresses she had. She needed someone to join her in a party; she needed someone to help her forget. She rested her thumb on the controller such that she endlessly scrolled and re-scrolled through her friends. Alkaid pressed the select button randomly.

She got Silabus and smiled after looking over at him now at hard work with the newbies. Silabus smiled at her. Behind the smiling newbie-saint, was Atoli and Haseo hand in hand. She punched the wall again.

This time, she saw that there was nothing to really be solved in the first place.


	4. 04 Butterflies

**Your Own Sugar**

**Author's Note: To really understand this fic. I suggest you read up on .hack//alcor, Nanase, Sophora, Alkaid, Silabus, and make sure you know the stuff that happens in .hack//G.U. Games;; and by heart everything that happened with Cubia in the third game. I suggest you go over to the infamous .hack//wiki and check things out. A lot of this fic is based on many facts in G.U. **

**And please don't get mad at the netspeak sometimes found in this. It's an online game. XD. Sorry. **

**Also sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. Please let me know and I'll fix it :D. **

**They probably aren't OOC because I just hate that.... but... if you see any errors please tell me :D. Not only that, can someone please verify what Alkaid and Silabus say during the doppleganger thing? I honestly just made it up. (loll~) **

**Okay! happy reading~Last chapter D:. **

**

* * *

**

_"Yep; so I heard about Nanase..." _

_"Er.. yeah... I feel kinda bad...__but it was great having her in the guild. I don't see her around anymore. It's been a long time.__"_

_"Yeah, sorry it was kind of my fault. But she doesn't log on anymore. Rumour has it she made a user and became part of Moon Tree or whatever." _

_"...Oh...I hope she remembers us. It's a wonder she hasn't contacted us yet. *sigh*"_

_"Hey I'm sure she does. She was a cool girl. Even if I thought she was a bitch at sometimes. [...] Y__ou're freaking me out man. This isn't like you at all. Smile." _

_":-)" _

_"Good boy."_

_"LOL"_

_"LOL"_

He had logged out; but in the real world he was smiling uncontrollably. He was smiling because he loved a girl and had no idea how to deal with it. Yuuichi turned around in his spinning chair and looked in horror at his messy college dorm room. Suddenly he decided he really needed to study, and now conscious of himself—he vowed that he would clean this room; supposing someone would see it. He was hiding from himself that he wished that the "someone" would be Alkaid.

Yuuichi studied hard, it had been a long time since he'd done so. However, the thought of that red-headed girl never failed to distract him. He was tempted to go back and wear his headset, just to say "Hi." to that one girl. Soon, just being in the room wasn't enough to take him away. So he went out jogging as usual. He couldn't stop thinking about all the things Kuhn had told him.

When he finally grasped how many hours and how many days it had taken him to realize that he'd fallen in love, it made him feel inhuman--as if he forgot all about _love_.

But then, the butterflies in his stomach brought him right back.

* * *

_"Morino-san, right?" _

_"Yeah.... and Kuramoto-san...right?" _

_"*chuckle* This is way too cool. You look almost like Silabus himself." _

_"You look just like Alkaid." _

_"Um..Morino-san... didn't you say you cleaned the place?" _

_"Well er.. that is; I did except...it got messy again. But really... if you look it's cleaner than usual." _

_"*laughs loudly* Seriously?! That can't be good! Yeah, you need a roommate." _

"So I hear Shino dumped Haseo." Alkaid said as they rested on a hill in a grassy field type area.

"Yeah, but he's got Atoli now." Silabus replied with a grin. When he said it; she felt like something was missing. It wasn't an emptiness in her heart; it was that it had no effect on her. A realization. She hadn't given up; she'd replaced, and knowing her--she could live with that; as long as it wasn't giving up.

She held onto his hand and wrapped her other arm around him digging her head into the crook of his neck. Silabus was geuinely flustered. He then responded by holding onto her hand tight and hugging her back. They both fell back into the CGI grass and sighed.

A magical overwhelming little feeling without any proper definition; that was what overcame them.

If they wanted to speak, nothing came to mind so they just lay there as if they were one. For that moment, Alkaid learned why actions spoke louder than words. If any word were enough to describe this feeling, she could just make her best friend's dog sit on the keyboard.

This fake warmth that they both saw as something that should have been felt; it was better than any kiss, any victory, and any classic novel Chika had read.

It was like a small victory maybe. A small victory in a very long time.

* * *

That night, two players logged off hoping that they might log on at the same time once more--only to confirm things.

_Your Own Sugar._

_FIN._


End file.
